Hinata and the Cursed Mark
by TheWriterYouWant
Summary: Co-Written by: KuroKanashimi: What if Orochimaru wanted the Byakugan instead of the Sharingan? How will things have turned out differently? Naruhina once I get to Shippuden times. In Part 1 its Naruto figuring out his feelings and Hinata leaving. Rated T for the violence. It isn't Angsty, it's Dramatic.
1. The Curse Mark Is Given

**I do not own **_**Naruto**_**. If I did, it would be stick figures, for I am a terrible artist.**

**A/N: I am going to skip around Part 1. I'm only going to describe The Forest Of Death, Hinata vs. Neji fight, and some Naruhina moments leading up to the Valley Of The End, the Part 1 stuff up until the Valley Of The End fight is going to be sketchily written because skipping around like that isn't healthy for a story, but this one is written so that I have to make it to Part 2 as fast as possible to make the story arc to really start.**

"_Thoughts"_

**Prologue**

During the test in the forest of death, Hinata had been scared by just the name, her fears had only been justified when during her teams' travels to get an enemies scroll, a large snake had attacked them. She had stood in Jyuuken stance, with Kiba to her left, and Shino to her right. The snake had suddenly ceased its assault when they had formed a stance, and surprisingly on its head had stood a grass ninja.

The grass ninja had licked his lips and spoke, "I've always wanted Byakugan. Thank god I ran into the weaker of the two Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyes had grown wide, as did Shino's and Kiba's. Kiba was the first to speak, "If you want to get to Hinata. You have to go through me and Shino first!" Shino nodded in agreement.

The grass ninja had jumped from the head of the snake, regurgitated a sword, and cut down both Kiba and Shino in what looked like a single strike. He had approached Hinata, who in turn had tried to fight back, only to be left writhing on the ground, two bite marks on her neck and a small symbol which would be known as the cursed mark forming on it.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kabuto were running through the forest, both teams having the required amount of scrolls, plus some extra were on their way to the center tower to finish the second phase, when Naruto suddenly stopped.

Sasuke looked at him, "What is it dobe?"

Naruto still stood there, Sakura decided to look where he was staring, and she screamed. Kiba and Shino were covered in blood, but their wounds were taken care of, a giant snake lay decapitated, and Hinata was standing there, a purple aura surrounding her, and strange markings on the left side of her body, she looked over at them, oddly calm, picked up Shino and Kiba, who began to walk past Team 7 and Kabuto. Hinata walked by, her aura bringing all of Team 7 except Kabuto to their knees, the killing intent was too much for them. Kabuto just stared wide eyed at Hinata who calmly took his Heaven and Earth scrolls and send a chakra fueled punch into his stomach. Kabuto coughed up blood, and then was sent flying into the forest.

Sasuke was the first to recover; he activated his Sharingan and demanded answers from Hinata, "Hyuuga. Explain yourself." Hinata turned and looked at him, suddenly she was behind him, Sasuke was on his knees, one of his arms was twisted at an impossible angle and hung limp at his side, the other was in Hinata's hands. She calmly spoke while he remained silence, "Apologize." Was all she said.

Sasuke looked at her defiantly he could barely say, "no" before Hinata had broken the arm she held and kicked him down. Sakura screamed, "Hinata what the hell! How could you do that to Sasuke-kun! He's so strong, you probably cheated or-" she was cut off by the wave of killing intent that threatened to crush her. Hinata stood staring at Sakura, her fists tightened.

Naruto stood there dumbly, just watching, thinking to himself, unable to move, _"Is that really Hinata... She always talked about becoming strong, and catching up to us, and... Wait... Is she... Is she talking about Sakura hurting me?"_ Sure enough it was true, Hinata had just told Sakura to at least tell Naruto that she really didn't like him, and let Naruto move on to people who truly care. She then turned to Naruto. Saw his face filled with conflicting emotions, gave a Sasuke-esque, "Hn." And went to catch up to her team.

"_Think Naruto. THINK! You need to calm her down, those marks look weird, and...and she might hurt Sakura-chan!"_

Naruto suddenly spoke, "Hinata-chan?" Hinata froze. _"Hinata...Chan? He said Hinata-CHAN"_ The marks faded, and the purple aura dissipated. She turned to Naruto, "Yes Naruto-kun?" Naruto, noting she didn't stutter the whole time, simply said, "Oh, I was just trying to get those marks off your face, you look so much better without them."

Hinata blushed, then looked at Sasuke, "S-s-s-sorry, I don't know what got into me...I-I-I have to go..." She then jumped off to join her team.

Naruto and Sakura hoisted up Sasuke and led him to the center tower, they opened the scrolls, and Iruka popped out, Iruka was about to go through the spiel about the

exams when he noticed Sasuke, he just pointed to the door and poofed away with Sasuke in hand.

**That was Chapter 1. If you like it, leave a review. If you hated it and want to flame, leave a review. All of it is going to help me get better at writing. This won't really have Naruhina until the Valley Of The End everything up to that will be normal Naruto, except replace any Sasuke Team 7 drama with Hinata.**


	2. Hinata vs Neji And The New Sensei

**I do not own **_**Naruto**_**. If I did, it would be stick figures, for I am a terrible artist.**

**A/N: I don't know if I explained it well in chapter 1, I tried to use past tense the whole time to illustrate the point, but it says "****Prologue****" before each chapter because this is Hinata at the beginning of Shippuden reflecting upon what's happened in Part 1. I don't know if that was evident, if you got that, awesome! If not, you're still awesome for reading the Authors Note, and for reading the story at all!**

**Give a gigantic thanks to, "KuroKanashimi" who unknowingly might have beta'd the rest of the story taking place in Part 1, by working through various ideas with me and giving me a little lesson on Hinata's life at home. I don't know if he/she knows they're helping immensely, but this chapter was heavily edited thanks to his/her help.**

"_Thoughts"_

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

**Prologue**

The board said "Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga." And for some reason Hinata felt no worry whatsoever. She felt rather good. The mark on her neck pulsated a little bit as she remembered all the times she was berated by her father for not being as good as Neji or Hanabi. She stood next to Kiba and Shino, who had worried about her since the encounter with the Snake Sannin. She had told them she was fine. But inside she felt better than fine. She felt _amazing_. She stood across the arena from Neji, he looked angry. She didn't mind.

Neji said nothing as the match began, and it became evident that he was waiting for this fight. He lashed out with chakra fueled punches and kicks, while she simply dodged around them all. She smirked, and dropped a chakra-fueled kick into Neji's stomach; who was flung backwards.

Kiba and Shino stood there watching, where Hinata had just been between them was now Naruto. The conversation was short and to the point.

Naruto spoke first, "Kiba? Shino?" In unison they responded with, "Yes Naruto?" Naruto took a deep breath, "What's wrong with Hinata?" They both froze up and stared at him, Kiba made a comment about how she had become colder since the forest of death, and since that mark was found was only training with Anko. Shino simply said, "I agree with Kiba."

Naruto turned to watch the fight, Hinata had that damn mark stretched across the left half of her body again, and was pummeling Neji. Neji was getting the occasional hit on Hinata, but none seemed to affect her. Both suddenly jumped back from one another, and activated their Byakugan. Neji opened his mouth, when he was cut off by Hinata cutting of the tenketsu points in his arms and legs, and whispering in his ear, almost spitting out the words, with as much venom as she could muster, "Branch house scum." Neji dropped to the ground.

He was unmoving, Naruto just stared, Hinata had a few scrapes and bruises, just by looking at one of her unmoving legs it appeared the tenketsu may be cut off. The markings slowly removed themselves from her left side, and she jumped gracefully right back up to Anko. The two of them exchanged a few words Naruto couldn't quite catch, and left the arena.

**4 Hours Later**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking through the village. Naruto begging Sakura for a date, Sakura begging Sasuke for a date, and Sasuke constantly saying, "Hn." The trio walked aimlessly until they passed Hinata and Anko. Hinata went to say something to Naruto, only to be ignored in favor of begging a tired Sakura to go for ramen. Sasuke looked at Hinata, he said his trademark, "Hn." Instead of a greeting and turned away. Leaving Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Anko alone.

Sakura finally snapped, "Enough you moron!" and went to hit him, and for the oddest reason, Hinata grabbed her wrist. Hinata simply said, "I wouldn't do that." Before pushing Sakura back and walking off. Sakura, noticing Sasuke was gone, yelled out, "Sasuke-kuuuuuun" and ran after him. Naruto looked at Anko, and muttered a greeting, Anko in turn did the same, and they went their separate ways.

Anko caught up to Hinata, and tried to initiate conversation, "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata didn't look at Anko, she just said, "Yes Anko-sensei?"

Anko grabbed Hinata and turned her around, she half scolded, half asked, "Hinata, your curse mark flared up when Naruto ignored you. Any reason for that?"

Hinata shook her head and headed home, leaving a disappointed Anko in her wake.

**Hyuuga Manor:**

"Hinata." Was all that was said by her sister Hanabi when Hinata arrived home, Hinata glared at the younger girl, and went straight to her fathers office, ignoring Hanabi's warning of him being in a bad mood.

Hinata walked in, slamming the door behind her, and stared at her father, who in turn stared back.

"Train me." Was all she said.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "Why you? Hanabi's proven herself stronger time and time again."

Hinata gave her father a cold stare as she spoke, "Because I beat Neji. And Anko is training me." Her curse mark spread, the purple aura from the forest returning and swirling around her, "And because of this." Hiashi's eyes widened for a minute, and then lowered again, he simply said, "we start tomorrow. Bring Anko with you."

Hinata didn't bow, or give so much as a nod to her father; she just opened his door and slammed it shut again.

Hinata's curse mark once again retreated back to its normal form, and the purple aura stopped its swirling, she went up to her room, to be greeted only by Anko and Hiashi.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, and sat down on her bed. Anko spoke first, "You'll be doing ninjutsu with me." Hiashi spoke in a cold tone, "We'll be doing taijutsu, the Jyuuken and normal hand to hand combat." With that Anko poofed out of the room. And Hiashi used the door.

Hinata fell into her bed, she fell asleep shortly after, she dreamed of snakes and of power.

**That was Chapter 2. If you like it, leave a review. If you hated it and want to flame, leave a review anyway. All of it is going to help me get better at writing. This won't really have Naruhina until the Valley Of The End, and beyond that. Sorry if you don't like any Part 1 stuff, I'm trying to rush through it so I can get to the real good parts in Shippuden. Where I'll be writing up a storm.**


	3. A Torn Naruto? A Darker Hinata? Filler?

**Due to 10 different Valley Of The End Chapters Being written, and subsequently being deleted, the next 2 chapters will be filler to set up what will happen at the Valley.**

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a long time, but I'll be posting regularly again now!**

"_Flashback"_

I'm a _GREAT _writer (Emphasis)

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Anko and Hiashi had started to train her. Two weeks since she had learned to use snakes for her own benefit, and to use Water Style.

Two weeks since she had confessed to Naruto.

Two weeks since the _bastard _had said he only had eyes for his _precious_ Sakura_-chan, _but hoped their friendship wasn't ruined because of that.

It was more than ruined.

It was over.

And now Hinata stood atop the head of the Fourth Hokage, her curse mark stretched over her whole body. The pink aura turning a dangerous black-like color, as she thought of how many ways she could beat that pink haired Sasuke-kun fanatic into the dirt.

Hinata took a shaky breath. She couldn't hate Naruto for his words. In his defense he had tried to put her down nicely, her curse mark receded to cover only the left half of her body.

She remembered.

One week ago. The snake had told her to get the attention of her love, her father, her clan, and her village. Was to gain power. And honestly? It was a pretty damn good offer. She could power, and she could, she could crush anyone who didn't respect her under her boot. With each thought the curse mark flared even more, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The curse mark faded. And she sighed.

Anko had warned her. She had said that if she thought enough negative thoughts, the curse mark would affect her, it fed off those thoughts, and that if she let it spread, she would become consumed by it. But she didn't really care at this point in time. Hinata was pissed. She jumped from the monument. Landing carefully on top of a buildings roof. She continued until she was at the North Gate of Konoha, she could already feel his presence before she turned.

She spat the words out, as if they left a bad taste in her mouth, "Hello Uzumaki."

To say Naruto was taken aback was an understatement. He was shocked, he couldn't help but notice the missing –Kun, and the formal way of saying his last name only.

He took a deep breath and stood next to her, "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata didn't even look at him, "Yes Uzumaki?" Naruto just sighed and looked at her, "You're mad aren't you..." Hinata scoffed, "You think?" Naruto just continued to stare with his piercing blue eyes, "I don't want to lose you as a friend Hinata-chan, don't be mad." Hinata just looked at him for a moment, "Fine. I won't be mad. Now I have to go." And with that she jumped away. Leaving Naruto there alone. If you were to look at Naruto's well concealed face, you would see it glistening with wetness, and a torn look on his face.

**Thus ends chapter 3. I want to make Hinata cold towards Naruto so that when I reach Shippuden, she feels a kind of lasting shock when Naruto has feelings for her making him fight at the Valley. Sorry the chapters so short, but I'm cutting down the fillers to about a quarter of what a normal chapter would be. And the Valley Of The End Chapter so far, is LONG.**


End file.
